1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a targeting and weapon siting system, more specifically to an active display based targeting and weapon siting system.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Targeting and weapon siting systems are used in many applications and more particularly useful for weapons and military applications. Existing boresight and targeting systems deploy simple red dot or holographic devices for siting onto a target. These approaches do not aid a user to acquire the target as there are other factors that the user has to gauge before taking a shot at the target. Further, these approaches do not allow for video insertion, multi-color image insertion, and/or wide boresight adjustment.